


Never mix alcohol and dragons

by LewdCookies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Bed Wrecking, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Drunk Dragon, F/M, Goodbye hips, How can a dragon get drunk?, Inebriated Dragon, POV First Person, Porn With Plot, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sex, rope play, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies
Summary: You really shouldn't mix the two together or things might turn very intense.





	Never mix alcohol and dragons

As I sat there in the dingy Northern tavern there was one major question that dominated my mind; a question of rather profound weight and importance.  
‘Why her? Oh gods why her of all people?’  
This was followed by a second important question.  
‘How in the name of all the deities above and below does a dragon get this drunk this quickly?’

I restrained an annoyed sigh as I looked up from my second cup of watered down wine and glanced over the table where my object of concern and annoyance was seated. She was currently busying herself with draining her fifth, or possibly sixth, big tankard of mead in a single draft. A feat I’m sure would make most sailors or barbarians green with envy. Once finished she slammed the tankard down on the table with enough force to rattle the cutlery. Before punctuating the action with a loud content belch that would have ultimately been more suitable coming from an ogre.  
Had she slammed the tankard down any harder she probably would have cracked the table in two considering her draconic strength. This in turn would’ve created a fine mess that I’d most likely have to clean up. But to my relief it seemed as if this establishment was equipped with sturdier tables because it held fast. It looked like this place was used to rough customers.

Aside from the two of us sitting at a table the tavern was nearly empty with only a few local patrons huddled closely near the roaring fireplace and giving us weird looks over their shoulders whenever I glanced in their direction.  
It was almost as if they’d never seen a scholar and a dragon in the guise of a human travel together like this before.  
I decided at that point to cross out a previously unanswered question which had been lurking in the back of my mind ever since we stepped inside the tavern and she ordered her first tankard.  
‘Can dragons actually get drunk?’  
The answer to that question was yes, yes they apparently can.

She swayed a little in her chair while smiling happily, her cheeks rosy from her heavy alcohol consumption. The tip of her tail wiggled happily like a dog.  
“Darling,” she drawled slightly at me, a hint of concern in her voice, while trying to focus her amber colored eyes at me without too much success, “Is something wrong? You seem distracted. And you have barely touched your wine.”  
“It’s nothing really,” I replied with a headshake, “Just a bit tired and worn out.”

Which was true, digging through thick musty old tomes for scraps of information in a library does, compared to popular belief, wear you out immensely. As for some reason people back in ages past really liked their tomes to be big, annoyingly big, and cumbersome. Maybe they compensated for something or maybe they were all sadistic bastards with a long lasting grudge. I’m starting to ramble somewhat. But rummaging through a dimly lit library looking for scraps of history regarding a noble house does in fact tire you quite a bit. Especially when the library is also manned by a bookish drider who while somewhat adorable was also far too shy for her own good and seemed very intent to stay in close proximity at all time. I reckon the poor girl rarely got any visitors.

“Oh darling,” she said with a slight giggle, “You should stop worrying about your job so much and just relax a little.”  
She raised her empty tankard to signal the nearest barmaid that she needed a refill, and soon enough she had another tankard filled to the brim in front of her. She handed the barmaid a few coins, most likely enough to pay for this tankard and her next four, all this without batting an eyelid. The benefit of having a huge hoard stashed away somewhere in a cave. Not that the maid nor the tavern owner minded that much about it either, she drank heavily and paid well so who was really going to complain. Well until she got into a bar fight I imagine. Even if that looked rather unlikely right now.  
I must’ve been distracted by something as suddenly a tankard of mead materialized in front of me and I couldn’t help but to look incredulously at her to which I only received a grin in reply.  
“I can’t drink this,” I say while eyeing the tankard with some hesitation. Truth to say I had nothing against mead but in this case I’d rather try to keep a measure of clear-headedness when being with my present company.  
Not to mention the last time I had been far too drunk for my own good I had an encounter with a pair of ladies of orcish origins. This turned out to be a rather intensive experience for several reasons if I may say so. After that incident I’ve tried to moderate myself somewhat. With relative success.  
“Why not?” She asked while looking at me puzzled, “You are in obvious need of some relief after such a hard day. I insist darling.”  
The way she said those last three words made me realize I really didn’t have any choice in the matter. Not to mention I really didn’t want to square off with a drunken dragon, less so an angry drunken one. My hopes of trying to stay the more sober one was dashed upon the rocks and with slight resignation I raised the tankard.

The mead must’ve been heavier than I had thought as I lost sense of time after my second tankard and before I knew it the both of us stumbled into the large room we currently rented in the tavern. We collapsed onto the large bed that dominated the otherwise sparsely decorated room. Both of us were heavily inebriated and in very good spirits as a result.  
I momentarily battled with the arduous task of taking off my boots before discarding them haphazardly into a darkened corner. With that momentous and laborious task completed I was about to do the same with my trousers when I suddenly felt one of her hands grab hold of me by the shoulder. I was abruptly yanked down onto the bed with her climbing on top of me in one swift movement.  
I was about to voice my protest when she placed one of her fingers over my lips.  
“Shush darling,” she purred with a drunken yet very mischievous smile on her lips, “You are still in need of some relief and it is my duty as your consort and mate to be to service you for all such needs.”  
I’d be lying if that purr didn’t sent shivers down my spine. She grabbed both of my hands and held them down. I knew it was utter futility to even try to resist. She was a dragon after all and I was thusly outmatched in raw strength by a large degree and I didn’t want to risk getting both my arms wrenched out of their sockets at the same time.  
Having that happen with just one arm is a painful experience.  
In the back of my head I wondered if she wasn’t the one who needed some relief, as she had been rather restless throughout the day. Not to mention the looks she leveled against the librarian seemed in hindsight to be rather jealous.  
Then again, she had been the one who insisted to follow me on this trip despite my comments otherwise.

She loomed over me, her red copper colored hair hung loosely over her shoulders and framed her face in a way that I couldn’t help but to find attractive. And I wasn’t so sure that was just the booze talking for that part.  
The fact that her position also gave me a rather unobstructed look down her dress with its plunging cleavage did not help matters the slightest and I could feel blood rushing down to between my legs.  
I swallowed nervously, suddenly realizing that my mouth was as dry as tomes in the library I had visited earlier. Right now I had a very intoxicated and obviously very aroused dragoness looming over me, who viewed me with very carnal intentions in mind as she ground herself against my groin. Her tail was eagerly swishing from side to side behind her.  
Had I been of any sounder mind I would’ve felt more worried about the current situation, if not outright afraid of what might happen to me. But my rational side was currently rather inaccessible, currently busying itself with lying face down on a table and sleeping heavily. Rationality was always the first victim during heavy drinking.  
“I really don’t think this is such a good-mmmph,” I attempted to say before she silenced me yet again, this time by clamping her lips on mine and proceeded to tongue kiss me deeply and very intently. The initial odd feeling of her slightly longer and pointer draconic tongue probing the insides of my mouth quickly disappeared as the more primal instincts of my boozed up brain kicked into full force. Soon the both of us were eagerly tongue wrestling with each other. With a final sharp nibble on my lower lip, that made me taste blood, she disengaged her lips from mine.  
It was then I noticed that my hands had been tied both of the bed posts with what seemed to be magic ropes. How she even managed to cast that spell while busying her by having her tongue down my throat I could never figure out.

But there I was with my hands tied to the bedposts and feeling rather awkward and exposed in a sense. A part of me hoped we had bothered to lock the door to the room before all this started or else things might become very odd indeed. I tried tugging at my bonds, but she apparently knew her knots well because they didn’t want to budge the slightest.  
In my current state I felt a little bit too tongue tied to really bother trying to pronouncing a counterspell. And I had yet to master the secret arts of casting spells via my feet and toes as well which left me in a rather sorry state.  
“Is this really necessary?” I somehow managed to ask while nodding against the ropes while she dragged her fingers over my still clothed chest.  
She proceeded to ignore my question and simply kept up her mischievous smile and there was a slight ripping of fabric as she tore my shirt apart and exposed my bare haired chest to her immense delight. Who began caressing and kissing it very intently and eagerly. She even went as far as nibbling on my nipples, an act that did catch me off guard the first time and I elicited noises that I admit some might consider rather unmanly if they heard them.  
But once again I’d be lying if I didn’t say her ministrations did not affect me on a very base level, and slowly I found myself become more and more aroused by the whole thing. It wasn’t long until I was sporting a rather noticeable bulge in my trousers, which was something she noticed with immense satisfaction as she continued to rub her own crotch against it with an increased frenzy. Grinning like a cat who had just found her prey she moved herself downwards and began undoing the belt buckle. With an eager and hard tug my pants were removed from my legs and flung off into some corner of the room.

She seemed to admire the bulge in my underwear and the thing hidden underneath like a hidden treasure that was just about to be unearthed. She just stared at it for a while before starting to rub with her hands and hefting it slightly in her palm as if to judge its apparent value. But it was not before long she grasped hold of the hem of my cotton underwear and tugged them down, allowing my solid member to spring free from its prison to her huge delight as the mischievous smile turned into a lewd grin rather quickly, and I suddenly felt very afraid of what might happen to me very soon.  
I started feeling less like a person and more like a piece of meat ready for the slaughter or a vivisection when she grinned widely enough to show of her pointed incisors. She dragged her sharp nails over my sensitive member, which made the groan slightly before she licked her coarse draconic tongue up from the base to the tip and hovered over it with her open mouth for a moment. I could feel her hot breath washing over the sensitive tip causing my member to twitch slightly and I stifled another small groan at the oddly exquisite feeling. She then lowered her mouth onto it properly.

By the gods, the feeling of her mouth engulfing my member was unlike anything else I had felt before. It felt as if a soggy piece of cloth drenched in warm water had wrapped itself around my member and I couldn’t help but to groan deeply at the feeling of her tongue wrapping itself around it like a snake while it and then squeezing tightly.  
With her tongue still wrapped around my member she then began bobbing her head up and down as she began going down on me. Her mouth making arousing slurping and sucking noises as she did. Having nothing else to do I simply leant my head back against the wall and closed my eyes and enjoyed her handiwork.  
She continued to work my member for a while, alternating between using her mouth and tongue as well as her hands as she kept bringing me closer and closer to the edge. But she always seemed to instinctively know when I was the closest before stopping for a moment. I wanted to glare at her and tell her to continue but we were playing by her rules now and I really had nothing to say about it. She gave my stiff member one last lick before she stood up, the bed creaking ominously under her weight as she began to undo the strings that held up the long dress she currently wore.  
It cascaded off her like a river and my breath got caught in my throat slightly as I beheld her full splendor for the first time since we had encountered each other. Her body was magnificent in a very odd way that I had never really encountered before.  
The color of her uncovered skin was light bronze in color, as if she was blessed with the blood of one of the southern people or one of the sun deities and was nearly devoid of blemishes aside from the patches of copper colored scales that spoke of her draconic nature.

The pattern of scales on her arms began from the ridges of her fingers and continued in a continuous single line up the middle of her forearm up to her elbow where it connected with a wider pattern of scales that reached up to her shoulder. Surrounding them was a mottled pattern of scales that was barely noticeable unless you looked closer but did nothing to diminish her splendor.  
The same pattern repeated itself up along her legs with a ridge of scales reaching up to her knees followed by larger patches at her thighs. Her back I knew from before was adorned with a long ridge of scales that went from her neck down to the base of her tail. Both of her full breasts were unmarred by scales and capped with an areola the size of a gold coin and a pair of stubby nipples that pointed outwards from her apparent arousal. The area around her sex was also unmarred by any scales as well, and as she towered over me while standing on the bed I could see she was very obviously aroused. My mouth felt suddenly dry once more and I swallowed nervously, the impact of the whole thing suddenly hitting me like a smith’s hammer against the anvil.  
“A-Are you sure this is a good idea?” I stammered out between attempts to give a measure of moisture to my mouth.  
She didn’t answer me this time either, but maybe her system was getting over all the booze she had drunk previously or maybe even she realized the rather intimate situation we were both in as suddenly she became very aware of my eyes wandering all over her and was about to cover herself up with her hands and tail before she apparently got over it and went down on her knees, her wet folds hovering above my stiff rod and her fingers splaying her lower lips lewdly apart to show off her arousal to me. There was another moment of hesitation and I could see her eyes waver for the tiniest of moment before it just disappeared. The tip of my member touched her opening and she pushed herself down onto it.

I gasped hard as I entered her, by the gods below, her neither’s felt like a huge furnace. It felt almost as if my member was on the verge of simply melting into a puddle as it continued to push itself deeper and deeper into her. But before long her pelvis had made contact with mine as I bottomed out in her. I couldn’t help but to look slightly concerned at her for a moment as she sat there, with my modestly sized member buried to the hilt inside her, breathing heavily. While I strongly doubted I was her very first I wondered somewhat curiously if it hadn’t been a while since she last done the deed with anyone and wondered if this was something she had wanted to do but never found the will to do so until now.  
But asking her at this very moment felt rather rude so I simply waited for her and before long she began moving her hips in circular motions, and in my current position I could do nothing but to look at the movement of her supine body against mine.  
Soon she had gained the rhythm she wanted to have and was steadily bouncing on my pelvis. I silently cursed the bonds holding my hands as I didn’t want to do anything else right now but grabbing hold of her breasts that were bouncing and wobbling so very alluringly in front of me as she moved.  
As if sensing my growing agitation she suddenly leant forward and thrusted her breasts into my face and I set upon them with relish, covering them with kisses and nibbles and the occasional bite as well. To my slight amazement I discovered that they were in fact covered with smaller scales which did not seem to prohibit their softness and felt slightly like the underside of a snake but warmer and more inviting.

Soon my ravishment of her bosom had its intended effect as she herself began gasping and moaning and the pace she rode me quickened and by this I had subconsciously begun to respond to her gyrations with thrusts of my own.  
I thought I heard the sound of wood splintering slightly as her grip on the bed tightened as the two of us began to furiously move against each other as we moved closer to a joint climax. Her movements against me increased in such fervor and force that it almost felt like she was going to shatter my pelvis into splinters if she were to continue.  
Then suddenly her inner walls clamped down on my member like a vice as she thrusted her breasts into my face, threatening to suffocate me as she suddenly reached her climax. I was thankful that the roar she seemed to emit was silent as she probably would’ve woken up the whole tavern with it. But the sudden tightness and the massage that her folds succumbed my member to was simply too great for me to withstand any longer and I reflexively bit into the soft flesh of one of her teats as I violently climaxed and I could feel the sudden rush and pulse of my member it spewed its load deep into her. The sudden implications of what those actions might bring later on was completely lost to me that moment as I rode through a what seemed to me earth shattering climax.

But before long her body had had enough and she collapsed on top of me in a weary pile, both of us panting heavily and by now covered with a faint sheen of sweat from our intensive fornication.  
“Oh darling,” she panted, sounding not nearly as out of breath as I was. Damnable draconic stamina, “That was simply wonderful. I do hope you are ready for some more very soon as I can sense you have lots more tension in you that needs to be taken care of.”  
This was going to be a very long and intensive night I then realized as I looked into her eyes that still carried a very naughty spark in them and in the back of my head I was already praying to any deity of love that I could remember to grant me the stamina to last.

I awoke with a pained groan to my head pounding like a dwarven foundry and to my mouth tasting like a desert while the sun shone brightly through the window and into my eyes, making them sting most painfully. The area near and around my pelvis also hurt greatly for some reason.  
In my ears I could hear something that sounded like a saw mill next to me as well. My head was filled with vague and hazy memories of odd sensations of intense warmth and flashes of the color of copper as I tried to recollect what had transpired. I was about to rub some clarity into my weary eyes when I noticed the red marks around my wrists that were the tell-tale signs of having being bound by ropes.  
When I began in earnest attempt to piece together what in the god’s name happened last night I suddenly realized that the bed felt a lot lower than it had originally been. Something which perplexed me greatly. However my attempts at getting up suddenly made me realize my other predicament, as I then noticed I had a naked dragoness wrapped tightly around me and snoring heavily. Something which prohibited me from getting up and only by awkwardly craning my head over the edge of the bed I learned that it had in fact collapsed onto itself for some unknown reason, the legs simply having snapped off somehow. Then I spotted the rather obvious claw marks on the bedpost right above me as well.  
It was only through a concerted, and somewhat painful, effort of pushing through the pounding headache and hazy fog I suddenly recalled what had been going on and I felt the color drain from my face as I glanced down her before emitting a long pained groan and burying my face in my hands while idly wondering how much she herself would remember of the entire thing. Not to mention how awkward trying to explain it to her would be as well.  
Suddenly there was a timid knock on the door and the voice of one of the tavern maids calling out from the other side.  
“Sir, we heard a most terrible noise coming from your room during the night but dared not investigate then. Are you awake?”  
All I could think of at that moment was if we had actually locked the door or not.


End file.
